The Callings of Children (Or Child, in this case)
by Lialee Ederian
Summary: If Oliver and Felicity had a daughter, and she wanted to change the sufferings of the past... Do you REALLY think anybody could stop her?


**Hi. I wrote another story. Be happy it's a one-shot, or it might've have been a _long_ while before i updated. **

**Anyway, this isn't exactly canon, but it's not non-canon, either. OC, certainly, but not any new plot line. Arrow time travel for you to enjoy!**

 **Minor Olicity, 'cause it's my Arrow OTP.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

Moira Queen appeared first, along with her daughter. When the recognition of surroundings (or lack there-of) comprehended, she instantly pulled Thea behind her and tried to guard her against whatever might happen.

"Wh-What's going on, Mom…?"

Moira could scarcely reply before another two people appeared – the Merlyns.

"Tommy!" This was Thea.

"What are we doing here, Malcolm?" Moira stepped in, asking coldly. Somewhere in her mind (Or everywhere, actually), the man was a prime suspect for this kidnapping.

But the frustration on his face – barely visible – convinced her otherwise. "As to that," The business tycoon smiled tightly, hands twitching. "I have no idea."

However, before Moira could recover from the absolute shock that _someone got the jump on Malcolm Merlyn,_ there was a flash of blinding light – the colour indiscernible – and a huge group of people appeared, like the products of a mass summoning.

Chaos erupted.

"Alright, stop!" Everyone lurched, spinning to face the person who had shouted.

It was a teenage girl with blonde hair and intelligent green eyes. "I know bringing you all together wasn't the greatest idea, but _please_ can you behave like intelligent citizens?"

Thea's face turned furious. " _You_ kidnapped us?!"

The girl fidgeted, biting her lip. "I wouldn't call it _kidnapping…_ more of taking you without permission…?" She sighed resignedly. "…Okay, let's call it kidnapping." There was a snort of laughter from the crowd. "Anyway, let me tell you, this is not a normal meeting." (Roy huffed and muttered sarcastically, "I wonder _why?")_ "You guys are in the future."

… A moment.

Two.

"The _hell?!"_ Tommy burst out. "We're supposed to believe _that?!"_

The girl winced. "I really need to work on breaking the news…" She sighed. "I'll explain everything, I promise. Just, can you… I mean, I'm aware that you guys don't know each other yet, so can you introduce yourselves? It'll make the story _so_ much easier to tell."

The group stared at each other uneasily.

However, it was Malcolm who began, a strange sort of sinister smile on his face. "Since it seems that there is no other way… I am Malcolm Merlyn, owner of Merlyn global industries."

Tommy scowled. "Tommy Merlyn."

"I am Moira Queen, and this is my husband, Walter Steele."

From the crowd facing the Queen matriarch, a blonde with glasses perked up. "Oh! Queen Consolidated? I just applied there!" Then she blushed. "Sorry. I'm Felicity Smoak by the way."

Walter smiled gently. "I look forward to your interview then, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity blushed again, beet red.

Thea, beside her mother, plopped down on the couch behind her, causing all else to notice and do the same. "Thea Queen. I'm seventeen."

Laurel was sitting beside her father. "I am Laurel Lance."

"Quentin Lance, SCPD."

"Roy Harper." He was stared at suspiciously by the police officer.

"I'm John Diggle. Bodyguard."

"Black driver," The girl joked under her breath.

"Eh…" Barry ruffled his hair. "You're all from Starling city, right? I'm Barry Allen, from Central city. CCPD forensics, actually."

Quentin stared at him sceptically. "Aren't you a little young?"

Barry reddened. But he didn't rise to the bait. "Who's that, anyway?" He pointed at the darkly dressed figure in the corner.

Malcolm's eyebrows flared imperceptibly.

The person, however, didn't speak.

The girl sighed. "Can't you introduce yourself? Because it'll be seriously awkward if _I_ do so."

There was a minute of quiet, then the woman of silence took off her mask to show the face of a beautiful blonde. "I am Ta-er Al Sahfer. I used to be Sara Lance."

Shocked silence, and suddenly, both Laurel and Quentin were hugging like she'd disappear if they let go.

"Sara…?"

"It's… It's me, Dad."

Laurel, tears leaking from her eyes, smacked her sister's arm. " _Why_ didn't you come home?" She scolded softly. "Don't you know how…?"

Sara sighed, smiling sadly. "Sorry…"

Mira looked stricken.

The girl leapt up, interrupting her. " _Anyway_ about what I brought you here to tell… well, let me start with an introduction. My name is Elizabeth Queen."

A tense silence followed. "Why would you have _my_ name? Why not your father's?" Thea asked. "That is, _if_ you're telling the truth."

Elizabeth breathed in deeply. "Ah… I'm not yours. All your children have your husband's surname. Me?" A decidedly mischievous look completely replaced the nervousness. "I got my father's, Aunt Thea."

...

"Oliver's really alive…?" Moira asked quietly, the hope in her heart almost brimming.

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth nodded. "I was born about nine to ten years after he returns."

Quentin humphed. "So that bastard's alive."

" _Dad_!" Laurel warned.

"Don't worry. He grows on you!" Oliver Queen's daughter grimaced. "Now, he'll be here any moment, and he's been through a _lot_ lot. So can you… ah, tell him before swarming? He'll be kind of… twitchy."

There was a flash of light and Oliver Queen appeared.

He scanned the room in a matter of seconds. He was guarded, tired, and ready to fight. But all it took to undo him was one voice.

His sister's.

"Ollie…?"

There was nothing else to do but accept it.

"Oh, Oliver… My beautiful, beautiful boy…"

"Dammit, man, you missed a _hell_ lot-"

Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

When everyone had their share of emotion (Yes, Felicity cried – she'd not admit it, though), Elizabeth conducted the introductions again.

"…You're my daughter?" His face was expressionless.

She nodded. "Yep."

His eyes hardened. "You could be lying. A.R.G.U.S–"

"Does not use child operatives." Elizabeth waved it away. "Besides, if they even tried to touch one strand of my hair – or that of any of my cousins and pseudo cousins, for that matter- you, Uncle Digg, Aunty Lyla and basically every adult in our family would obliterate them. And trust me," She smirked. "If we count all your superhero friends, the family's _big._ And A.R.G.U.S truly does _not_ want them or you on their bad side."

Oliver blinked. He was still sceptical (Even when Diggle was practically tuned into a believer).

Elizabeth sighed. "How about I give you more proof?" She asked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know most of what happened on Lian Yu, and other stuff as well, from when you were off in Hong Kong and the other places. I also know who you end up with," She frowned. "Though I should obviously know who you end up with, seeing that I'm a product of that relation, and so the woman you end up with is my mother and-" She stopped. "I really tend to babble. Sorry."

Felicity raised her hand in the midst of the queer stand-off. "Sorry for interrupting the whole Father-Daughter bonding thing, but why am I here? Mr. Allen and Mr. Diggle too, for that matter."

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, originally, Uncle Digg was supposed to be Dad's bodyguard, since there was an attempt on his life."

"' _Supposed_ ' to be?" Diggle asked, confusion apparent.

Elizabeth nodded. Oliver tensed. "Yep," The girl replied. "But then Dad didn't really need your guarding, due to his combat ability and experience. He decided to do this whole 'Robin Hood feels' thing, and-"

" _Excuse me?!"_ Oliver sputtered, stupefied.

Liz pretended innocence. "But that's how Mom told it!" There were a lot of laughs at that – mostly at Oliver's stricken expression ( _Who the hell had he married?!)_ – But then Liz continued. "Anyway, he became a hero, but heroics are team efforts, so he recruited Uncle Digg as back up, and M- er… _you,"_ She pointed awkwardly at Felicity. "As the computer expert and support."

"I still haven't appeared," Barry noticed.

"Long version or short version?"

"Er… Short?"

"Well, Uncle Barry," Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "You come to star…ling city because of a case that seemed similar to the one with you parents," (Barry's eyes widened at that) "And you found out Dad was the arrow. You saved his life, became lifelong friends, especially with Mom, went back, got struck by lightning, became a speedster and recurrently helped save the world with Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Cisco. Basically."

Everyone blinked. "That's the _short_ version?!"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I still haven't covered what happened after you woke up from the coma, and when you discovered the culprit you've been-" She stopped short at Barry's wide, suddenly hopeful eyes. "Anyway… Does anybody else want to ask something?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do with these people? I doubt any of them will know me. I live in the glades."

Both Moira and Malcolm's eyes flashed at that, though with varying emotions.

Liz, on her part, smirked. "Time to get you back for all the times you teased me, Uncle Roy." Roy slowly inched back. That really _didn't_ sound good. "Well, Dad saved your life, so you idolized the Arrow, and you met with his sister, and now, voila, you're married!" Roy paled. "I can see that you know that it's not very good for your health." Oliver was already turning to look at him with an intimidating look. Thea was only giggling. Liz frowned. "Well, at least Aunt Thea told Dad to mind his own business, and he _listened._ You have _no idea_ what _my_ boyfriends have to go through. Or even any friends who're boys…"

The people gathered winced in sympathy (mostly. Oliver was just happy that he wasn't allowing any bastards like himself – yes, he admitted it – near his daughter, now that he had accepted that she was who she said she was).

Nearby, Laurel was in deep thought. "You said Barry made good friends – especially with your mother. Who, exactly, is she?"

Now, _everyone_ was interested in _that._

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Liz grinned. "I _can_ say it's neither Aunt Laurel nor Aunt Sara, though."

"Do we even _know_ her?!" Thea asked exasperatedly.

"You do," Liz's smirk was frankly evil. "As of today."

They stilled.

Felicity, realizing the implication, burst into red. "B- But!" She stammered. "We don't even know each other!"

Near to the middle of the room, Oliver glanced in her direction, making her duck her head out of the line of his gaze. Thea almost squealed at the cuteness factor.

Liz outright laughed. "Not _yet_. Didn't I say you're on his team?" Then she pouted. "Though it took Dad almost _three_ years to accept that going out with you wouldn't put you in any more danger than not going out with you," She shook her head morosely (And Oliver reddened around the ears, making Thea and Tommy burst into laughter). "Then it took three more years filled with danger and saving the world for you to be named Felicity Queen."

There was a full minute of laughing and ribbing at the expense of the blushing Queen heir.

Then…

" _ELIZABETH MOIRA QUEEN!"_ And an older, more angry-looking – but happier too – Oliver burst in, an older Barry at his side. Elizabeth was crushed into a hug. "Don't you dare do that again, young lady! Do you know how scared we were? And you could've upset the entire space-time continuum! Who gave you permission to do this?!"

Elizabeth glared accusingly at Barry. "Uncle Barry! You promised not to tell!"

The Flash shrugged. "Sorry, El. But your Dad's a lot scarier than you."

Liz pouted.

Oliver had calmed down by now. He snorted. "And your mother's even scarier."

His daughter gasped. "Mom _knows?!"_

"Where do you think I got the password for this place? Now, go on. Felicity is waiting."

Liz stomped away, Barry right behind her.

The elder Arrow rubbed his head, looking at the group in front of him, eyes staying determinedly away from a certain _unsavoury_ person. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Moira shook her head. "No, Oliver. I'm glad." She said softly.

The man smiled. "I'll be sending you guys back in a bit, but let me clarify something."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Since our future is not changing, then this is an alternate dimension to your time, rather than your future, so please, don't force yourself to do things the way they've been done in my past." He winced. "Force is not a good factor in any relationship. However, I do have advice to give you, since only your future seems different to ours." He first turned to the Lances. "Sara is a part of the league of Assassins right now, and to contact them or her in any way is suicide and the death of your _whole_ family. Sara will get released, but you have to be patient, or you might never see her again." Ignoring Quentin's tries at protest (stemmed by an embrace from his own sobbing youngest daughter), he nodded at Moira and Past-Oliver. "You may think secrets are protecting your family, but they're not. Don't keep secrets. Not about Thea's father, Moira, and not about what you've gone through and will do, Oliver." A bitter expression had crossed onto the man's face. "Secrets tore my family apart, almost to the extent that the crevice was impossible to heal – even now Thea and I aren't the same - and I'm not willing to let anybody else do the same. Just _talk_ to each other. Please." He flicked a switch, and lights started swirling. He smirked. "And since you'll obviously fall for her, try to get Felicity earlier this time, will you? You'll be stupid not to!"

The world dissolved to a completely red pair of Vigilante and Hacker.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews, people, I want 'em! Though preferable good.**

 **(P.S. Can anybody recommend which genre I should put this under?)**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
